Artsy's Gunoa Drabbles
by SimonDiamondDoll
Summary: Just a series of GuntzXKlonoa one shots. Please skip if you don't ship.
1. Chapter 1

**"Chapter" 1; Author's note**

**I want to apologize ahead of time for being such a bad writer... I've mentioned this on my profile but im more practiced in visual development and animation than I am in the literary arts... I'm just doing this for fun but I'm really sorry if everything just seems strange or OOC.**

Alright WELP I'm making (or rather going to try to make) one of these. I've written fanfics before but have never been confident enough to post them here. So, here is the first fanfiction I've written intended to be posted on this website. Whoot!

Before I actually start posting chapters I'd like to make a few points regarding the short stories

-Guntz is 17 in these stories and Klonoa is 15, and maybe I'll make a birthday fic but I'm not sure yet.

-Takes place in the Heroes universe, although may include alternate universes or dream worlds.

-They most likely won't be in chronological order, and the first one isn't about how they began their relationship. There might even be a few about before they were together, when they were friends.

-I'm going to make the overall rating of the fic T, to be safe, but there are a few chapters that might be M rated and I'll make sure to include warnings and genres at the beginning of each chapter. (If I forget to please don't be afraid to state so but please don't be rude I'm going to try my best.) In addition, I'll only include smut if people ask, and don't be afraid to ask!

-I'm not going to put Lolo in a bad light. It's a pet peeve of mine when Gunoa fics do this and it also feels unnecessary. I mean I get that many people like to write love triangle fics but HOLY cheese it's become overdone. I kind of see her and Klonoa as brother/sisterly and I don't see why she wouldn't be able to be a supportive friend.

-I'll try to stay IC but we all write how we see a character so headcanons/point of views may not line up. I'm still completely 100% willing to know what constructive criticism or other points of view people have on writing a certain character as long as you're not rude about it.

-I am very aware that the entire fandom refers to Klonoa as a cabbit (cat-rabbit) but the people working on on the game had said that he is considered a cat with long ears. So, while I have nothing at all against people calling him a cabbit, I will refer to him as a cat, just so there's no confusion.

-Auto disclaimer: this fic is on fan-fiction-dot-net so I am very clearly not trying to state that I own any characters that belong to Namco. Thank you.

-Please if you don't ship this please don't read or review with something rude. We'll both be happier if you just scroll past this.

-Finally, if you do ship Gunoa, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; Not-So-Secret**

**Genre:** No real Genre so I guess fluff? Sure, fluff (Yep I write a lotttttt of fluff)

**Warnings:** None, K+

**Note:** Inspired by a headcanon a fan posted about Guntz being very particular about his personal space, but is more physical with Klonoa (most likely out of a need for family/loss of family that made him distant to begin with?) and I wondered how that could be put into play.

**Another note:** I'm not exactly happy with how this chapter turned out. I might rewrite it, but I'm not sure yet.

* * *

Pango was the first to find out about the two of them. It wasn't much of a surprise, considering the three of them worked together.

Even so, for the two younger members of team, that day had only been a few days since they had formed a relationship, and Guntz had insisted that they kept it a secret from absolutely everyone until, Klonoa assumed, the wolf was more comfortable with the whole situation. It had been easy enough for the first couple of days, there hadn't been any trouble around that any of them were called to attend to, and Klonoa had spent most of the time at his newfound boyfriend's house.

To say the least, the young cat had had a wonderful time. Ever since he had met Guntz, the wolf was either violent or distant with him and nearly everyone else. However, shortly after they had become a couple, the hunter began to open up physically to the dream traveller surprisingly quick, and Klonoa loved it. He was always a very physical person, in great contrast to Guntz, but that contrast only made whatever physical attention more meaningful.

But this also meant that the dream traveller was now used to being physical with the hunter. And as soon as Klonoa had met up with his teammates for a mission, he greeted the wolf with a big bear hug, and that was when Pango has started to notice. It wasn't the first time Klonoa had tried to give Guntz a hug, but the older teen's reaction was normally to show aggression and to attempt to keep the cat from even making contact with him.

This time, the hunter not only let Klonoa hug him but let the hug last for the tiniest of moments before realizing that they weren't alone and shoving the younger teen away. It was a subtle change, but the bomberman had noticed.

Pango wasn't just a father, but he also considered Guntz a family member, seeing as the wolf had little to even call a family, and as "family", he noticed a lot about the boy.

Mostly, he noticed how Guntz attitude towards Klonoa had dramatically and almost immediately changed since he had met the two by chance. The hunter had shown more care for the cat than he did for others, and just now, he had even let him invade his personal boundaries he was generally so sensitive about. But, while Pango felt like he knew what was going on, he wouldn't jump to conclusions that could result in embarrassment for all three of them.

So they went on with their simple mission, to clear the outskirts of Breezegale of moos. It was quick and easy enough, but there was still more to notice about Guntz. On any mission, much less one as light as this, the wolf would not bother to help others more than by doing his own share of work. He expected his teammates to do their share, and he would do his. He only ever helped if there was an emergency or if one of them would become overpowered.

Today he seemed on edge. He not only fought his share but a good portion if not all of Klonoa's share as well. Despite the fact that Klonoa was the youngest in the group, both Guntz and Pango knew just how capable the dream traveller was. Guntz would never help him if he didn't have to, so something must have made him feel as if he had to. Some kind of anxiety, or, perhaps, a feeling of overprotectiveness.

What tipped the scale, though, was after they had successfully cleared the area, and Klonoa had tried to give the wolf a small kiss on the cheek. This time the wolf acted quickly and shoved the cat out of the way before any contact could be made, but Pango could see what had gone on. Klonoa may be very physical, and at times, an obnoxious level of physical to Guntz, but he wasn't stupid. Under normal circumstances he would never even consider giving the hunter a kiss.

Something had gone on, and now the armadillo knew just what.

As they made their way home, Pango smiled and gently ruffled the fur on Guntz head before speaking up.

"I don't know how long this has been going on, but congratulations on forming a relationship! You two make a cute couple..!"

His words caused the two younger teammates to stop in their tracks and blush furiously, Guntz staying silent while Klonoa spoke up nervously.

"A-Ah! T-T-Turapa! B-But how did y-you know?"

Pango chuckled and leaned down to be level with the cat.

"You made it pretty obvious when you tried to give him a celebratory kiss."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; Chilly Evening**

**Genre:** Fluff

**Warnings:** Minimal shippy-ness, but it's still there. Also I do support the idea that Guntz can cook well, I don't know it just seems to oddly fit him., K

* * *

It had been a cold evening in early spring when Guntz was returning to Breezegale after completing a solo mission. As he walked through the town he passed by Klonoa's house, and mentally debated whether he should drop by to say his good nights before heading back to his own house. However, he was surprised to see the young cat sitting on the porch of the house in silent vigil.

The poor boy was shivering in the cold despite the fact that he had a heavy coat on already. As Guntz got closer he noticed that he was staring at what looked like two small pieces of clay. He approached Klonoa from behind and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the younger to jump a bit in surprise.

"A-Ah! G-Guntz!"

The wolf leaned to look over Klonoa's shoulder, looking to see what it was that was occupying his lover, "What's that you've got there?"

The cat blushed softly, "Th-they're homemade earrings... Tomorrow is Lolo's birthday and this is my gift to her...!"

Upon closer inspection Guntz noticed exactly how the earrings were made. While Klonoa had never been the best at crafts and didn't pay as close to detail as the wolf would have liked him to most of the time, the little designs in the clay and painted details definitely looked like a lot of time and effort had been put into them. It made him give a small smile, but then his smile dropped as something was left unanswered.

"Why are you out here staring at them? I thought you hated the cold."

The younger boy frowned, "The glue that I used to attach the design to the pin can only dry in cold air... I'm out here so that I can make sure nothing breaks of steals them," he shivered again, his tail puffed from his fur standing on end. The wolf frowned and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before standing him up gently.

"Go on inside, I'll stay out here and make sure it ends up okay," the cat tried to protest, but Guntz gave him a shove towards the door, "just do it before I change my mind..."

Klonoa staggered towards the entrance of his house, but turned as he stood in the doorway to offer a warm smile to his love, "Thanks, Guntz"

Guntz mumbled a quick "Rekopanimuu" under his breath as he kept his eyes on the gift. He was tired, but he didn't like the thought of Klonoa staying out in the cold when he knew it would only make the boy miserable. That, and, the more the dream traveller slept and wandered through the dreamworlds, the safer Lunatea was. Besides, the wolf was not bothered by the cold, he had been born in the winter, and this would be an easy task.

Nonetheless, this was going to be a long night.

The next morning, Klonoa woke up peacefully. There had been no emergency to attend to last night and he happily took the opportunity to rest up. However as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he became increasingly aware of the weight on his side. Guntz had been cuddled up next to him, still sleeping quietly. It was rather unusual to wake up to, since the hunter normally woke up very early and the cat normally slept in, but it was nice at least.

The boy carefully untangled himself from the wolf's grip and made his way downstairs. He must have woken up earlier than usual since his Grandpa was still asleep, and wasn't downstairs to greet him. As he entered the kitchen Klonoa let out a small gasp. On the dining table were the now dry earrings set neatly in front of three small cakes. The cat purred softly as he took in the sweet scent. One chocolate, one vanilla, and-

He cringed, the last one was carrot cake.

There was a small note underneath the earrings. The dream traveller curiously picked it up to read;

"I didn't know which flavor she liked so I tried three of them. You know her better than I do so just go ahead and take the one she likes. I'm probably asleep by the time you're reading this, and I hope you know at this point it's best not to wake me when I'm exhausted. Seriously, I'm still armed. -Guntz

PS, you owe me one"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4; Nightmare**

**Genre:** uhmmmm not really horror but not fluff... I suppose more angst. Hurt comfort?

**Warnings:** Language, adult themes (not much but I just want to be safe, sorry) T

* * *

Guntz had drifted off to sleep quite easily when entangled in Klonoa's arms. It was a strange, special feeling he had gotten from being so physical only with the young cat. It wasn't long before he entered his dreamland, "Guntzland" as he had called it. It was an expansive urban area that was his "favorite place" because it had "everything he liked".

Well, that statement wasn't quite so true anymore. There were a few times when he dreamt of Klonoa, but tonight was apparently not one of those times. Guntzland tonight felt empty, and as the young wolf walked around, lacking even his hovercycle, it felt eerie and unsafe. He kept one of his Twin Fire pistols in hand as he looked around, trying to find some kind of tangible source to his fears so that he could exterminate it. Nothing prepared him for what he found.

"So, you're the one who hates claws, huh?"

The sudden voice that sounded behind him scared him, not because it was sudden, he had expected some kind of attempt at a surprise attack, but because of the voice itself.

It sounded just like Klonoa's.

But the tone wasn't at all the one he was used to. It was mocking and malicious and just plain evil. It caused Guntz to turn around instantly and point his gun directly at the voice, but what he saw caused him to falter.

There, staring at him, was Klonoa. But it wasn't the Klonoa he loved, it was some warped version of him. The usually soft puffs of fur at the end of his ears were pointed, his collar spiked and his shoes with cleats, even the Pac-Man symbol on his hat was replaced by that of a Ghost, and his whole aura was unwelcoming and unnerving. The devilish figure grinned, showing off his mouthful of sharp teeth. Of course, all of Klonoa's teeth were sharp as well, but on this other Klonoa it just looked dangerous.

"What's that? Did I just scare the infamous Golden Death? You must not be all that everyone says you are!"

The wolf growled and regained his posture, keeping the gun pointed on him, "Who are you," he wouldn't ask, he'd demanded.

The cat took on a mockingly coy tone, "Why, I'm Klonoa...! I thought you of all people would recognize me!"

"You're not Klonoa, you look and sound like him, but you're not him, answer me, now! Who are you!" His voice grew angrier with each sentence.

The dark Klonoa make a sickening purr before grinning, "I am Klonoa, the Klonoa that travels through dreams to turn them into Nightmares, thus, most just call me Nightmare Klonoa."

Guntz eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on the pistol, "Then I'll shoot you, and be rid of you, easy."

"Not so easy," Nightmare cut him off, "whatever damage you do to me will transfer directly to the other Klonoa," he grinned, "do whatever you want to me. That is, if you're willing to do it to him, too~"

Guntz couldn't tell if the cat was lying or not, but he wasn't willing to take the chance. After all, a nightmare can always just be ignored. He growled again as he reluctantly lowered his gun.

"That's a good boy~" the Nightmare said, keeping his disturbing smile.

The wolf just looked away in disgust, "Palamo, leave me alone, get out of here," he spoke angrily but looked defeated.

"Or what?" Nightmare approached him, still grinning cockily. He shouldn't have been intimidating, he shouldn't have been. He was a head shorter than Guntz, he had big, round eyes, a nubby tail, and big bunny ears, he was just a cat!

A cat. A deranged cat.

With claws, notably bigger than Klonoa's.

Like Him.

The hunter shook his head. No, he wasn't going to let this... Whatever it was... Scare him. Even if he was getting closer and closer, causing the distracted wolf to back up slowly to retain his personal space, right to the point where his back hit the wall.

Alarmed and feeling vulnerable, Guntz acted on instinct and swung at Nightmare, socking him right in the eye. The Nightmare screamed in pain, bringing his hand to his face, trying to apply pressure to the area. Guntz winced silently, it was awful to hear such a familiar voice scream like that, even if he knew it wasn't the real thing. The cat hunched over himself, growing silent, but then started to laugh madly. It only scared the hunter more, but he wasn't going to show it. Nightmare quickly slammed his hands against the wall, looking straight up at the wolf with a demented grin on his face, a dark bruise around his right eye.

"See, this is why he doesn't really love you! You're just too violent!"

Guntz growled, shaking the comment off, "you're lying, why should I trust you?"

Another dark laugh emitted from the cat, "because I am Klonoa. I am a part of him, I know what goes on in his subconscious, I have his memories," he smirks, "that's why I know you hate claws. I remember when he was trying to top you for a quick fuck and you yelled at him for using his claws," Guntz cringed as the memory was brought forward, but his motions were only slight, attempting to retain an aura of dominance. Nightmare continued, laughing when he noticed even the smallest reaction from the hunter, "it wouldn't happen to be, perhaps, because of a certain crazy purple cat~?"

The wolf's eyes widened. The Nightmare really did seem to have Klonoa's memories. And that was what had gotten to him. He had been the one to confess his feelings to Klonoa, not the other way around, and the hunter was so used to being hated that he always had his doubts about the cat's true feelings towards him.

Nightmare grinned. He had him now.

He leaned forward and purred sickeningly into Guntz ear, "He pities you. He knows you'll just end up all alone otherwise, and he's too good of a person to let that happen. He only does what he has to, he doesn't really love you, I'm surprised that you didn't notice it."

The wolf shut his eyes. He didn't want to believe it, he really didn't, but something about Nightmare made his so... Strangely believable, so depressing, so disgustingly real! He quite audibly whimpered as Nightmare brought his claws to his face, teasingly tracing a finger through the golden fur. He felt completely defeated, for the first time in his life-

"Oh Claire, not you again!"

Guntz turned his head to see Klonoa, the real Klonoa, standing a few yards away. He frowned when he saw the black eye this Klonoa also dawned, meaning that Nightmare had been right about the damage transferring between the two. The young cat approached the two, locked in a glare with his dark counterpart.

"Huepow told me something was wrong, but I didn't think even you would would do something so low! You just love to kick a man when he's down, don't you?"

The Nightmare growled and charged at the dream traveller, and Klonoa shook his head slightly as he held his stance. Too easy, but then again, Nightmare wasn't really the smartest of villains when it came to combat.

Guntz watched in confusion. He wondered what exactly Klonoa was going to do, since apparently whatever happened to one happened to the other. The wolfs eyes widened, hoping that the cat wasn't going to sacrifice himself to get rid of Nightmare. His fears were nearly confirmed as he saw Klonoa draw his ring at just the right moment to shoot a wind bullet into the demon. Nightmare inflated and disappeared in a puff of smoke and shapes.

"NO!"

Guntz could hear himself scream on impulse, reaching towards the scene, fearing the worst for Klonoa. However, as the smoke cleared the boy was still standing there, and made his way towards the very confused hunter and pulled him into a hug.

"Farudu? Are you alright? He didn't do much to you, did he?" The cat looked him in the eyes with expression of genuine concern, and the wolf shot him back a look of disbelief.

"But he...! You...! He exploded! You should have exploded! Everything that happens to him happens to you, too!" Guntz panted, emotionally exhausted. Klonoa just looked at him for a moment before starting to laugh.

"Hahahaha! He told you that? I'm sorry, Love, but that's such a go-to excuse! How did you fall for that? H-hah, no, I'm fine, we're two different beings!" Guntz frowned and held the cat by the shoulders to look at him, still noting the injury he had inflicted on the Nightmare that Klonoa seemed to share.

"I punched him in the face, you both had black eyes in the exact same place! Explain how that works!" The hunter huffed, but Klonoa was already expecting the question.

"You punched me in the face in your sleep. That's actually what woke me up!" The cat gave a weak smile, before patting Guntz on the shoulder, "I'm not upset with you or anything, I get that you were trying to defend yourself."

The wolf looked away, ashamed in himself and remembering what Nightmare had told him.

"He told me... That you don't truly love me, because I'm too violent," he growled under his breath as he continued, "He said you just pity me because no one else would ever love me..."

Klonoa was taken aback, and began to piece it together. Guntz wasn't an openly emotional person. He often only showed emotion other than anger or apathy around Klonoa and Pango, who he had come to see as family, and sometimes around Klonoa's close friends like Lolo and Popka. He had gotten used to people seeing him as unfeeling, of people hating him or fearing him. What he wasn't used to was someone loving him. As much as it had surprised the cat that the Golden Death had been so easily manipulated by Nightmare, he understood why. Nightmare knew just how to strike at someone mentally, and for Guntz it was his doubts about someone loving him.

Klonoa held his boyfriend close, causing the older boy to tense up a bit, but he eventually relaxed. The cat spoke softly into his ear in an attempt to soothe him, "You have nothing to be afraid of... I love you, I don't have any second thoughts about that... I know it's not something you're used to hearing, and I know you doubt that you're loved sometimes, but you have to believe me. Fia airan du, fia airan du..."

Guntz held him back closely, as if afraid of losing him, and mumbled softly, yet full of emotion, "Fia airan du, Klo'oa."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5; Between Friends**

**Genre:** Friendship

**Warnings:** none unless bad writing counts , K+

**Note:** This chapter occurs before they began their relationship.

* * *

Klonoa had been lying in the grass with his childhood friend, Lolo. The two had been staring at the clouds for the past few hours, just enjoying a peaceful day with some well deserved rest. As the two lay staring at the clouds, Klonoa wondered if he should bring up what has been on his mind a lot, lately.

Well, he thought, why shouldn't he be able to? He had to get it out to somebody, and if he couldn't tell someone he was this close to, who could he tell? Other than, of course, the person he was thinking about, but he didn't want to envision that kind of conversation taking place, not yet...

He slowly sat up, stretching as he did, and leaned back on his hands. He sighed softly, trying to find the right words to say.

"Lolo, can I tell you something? Just... Something that I needed to get out of my system...?"

The young girl smiled sweetly, "Of course you can, Klonoa, what are friends for?"

"Right...," the cat took a breath, "Lolo, I-I recently figured something out about myself... ... I... I think I like boys the way I'm supposed to like girls..."

Lolo paused for a moment, figuring out what Klonoa was trying to say, and then responded with another smile, "It's fine, Klonoa, there's nothing wrong with that!" She took a pause, but then decided to add something that felt necessary, "But if you want me to keep it a secret, I will...!"

The dream traveller nodded before biting his lip nervously, "Ah... Well... It's not so much that but... It's more... Who I like... That's a problem...," he hugged his knees, looking at the ground. The priestess blinked

"Who is it? If you don't mind me asking that is..."

Klonoa sighed, and mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"... ...G-Gan'su," he still mumbled still, but at least time is was understandable. Lolo's eyes widened.

"Guntz? You like Guntz? But he's so mean to all of us!"

"Was so mean..," Klonoa cut her off, "and I know why, too... I mean, yeah he has his pride and greed... But... He's got this notion that life isn't fair... And I guess he probably just gets spiteful when he sees people so optimistic like us... But when I started doing missions with him and Pango... And I got to know him a little better... I learned he was respectable.. Smart... And he is caring he just... Has a different way of showing it..." He hugged his legs tighter.

"And when... I risked my life to save him from Janga's poison... I wasn't doing it to be some kind of hero... I knew he could defend himself... I just... Didn't want to take the chance... I did it because... I grew to love him... And I couldn't imagine life with out him," he covers his face in frustration, "which is crazy because I only knew him personally for a week and a half at the time!" He sighed softly, "but... I just... Never felt this way about anyone before... It was like the love I feel for all of my friends but... Something more..."

The monkey paused for a moment, thinking, "Maybe the something more is a physical attraction to him...?"

"Yeah..." The cat mumbled, blushing softly and hugging his knees again, "Lolo... ...what should I do...? Should I tell him...?"

Lolo shrugged, "You know him much better than I do, I've hardly even spoken to him. I think you should do what feels right."

Klonoa ran that thought over and over in his head, and finally nodded. He would tell Guntz, even if the wolf didn't reciprocate his feelings, he had to get it out to him.

Someday...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6; Just to Be Sure**

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Nothing much outside of a kiss, K+

**Note:** Finally a chapter on the confession of their feelings UvU also this is going to be in Guntz point of view (third person from one perspective, as I generally write) and I don't know if I will (or should) do one from Klonoa's perspective as well. Feel free to ask if that's the case!

* * *

Guntz sighed softly as he sat thinking in his house. It was a small bungalow similar to Klonoa's, but with only one floor. He had decided shortly after forming a team with Klonoa and Pango that he should set up some sort of base near them in Breezegale. When he worked alone he didn't have any house or home to return to at the end of the day, and mostly carried his arsenal around on his back or kept any weapons he couldn't carry strapped to his hovercycle, but he couldn't operate like that forever. Having this place to keep and store his belongings proved to be much more beneficial and he owed it to his team to be efficient and in the best condition.

As he sat in his living room, he growled to himself. He wasn't just thinking, he was trying to forget.

About him.

About that stupid kid.

No, he wasn't a kid. He was only two years younger than Guntz and nearly 16, which was the age of adulthood in Lunatea. He was also brave, though rather impulsive, the wolf found himself thinking, and cute, too.

No, stop it.

He growled again as he scolded himself mentally. More often than not he had been having this sessions of inner conflict, all revolving around mixed and repressed feelings for a certain young cat. Since their mission on the moon, and even just a little earlier than that, the hunter began to have strange feelings around his younger partner.

There was something about him, the way he always found a bright side to things when Guntz thought he knew how reality worked towards a more negative path, or how energetic and happy and friendly to everyone he was. Or how he had beautifully golden eyes that rivaled the brilliance of the wolf's fur. Or how his fur was so soft, his build so small despite his strength. He looked so delicate, and for whatever reason it made Guntz want to hold the cat against his own body, just to feel the fragility of the younger's body against his broader build.

Guntz mumbled out a just barely audible curse before stopping his train of thought yet again. This was all stupid and distracting for him. He was a hunter, the Golden Killer, no less! He had no time to think about love-

Love. Did he love the cat?

He slapped himself in the face. Of course he didn't. Love doesn't exist. He had decided that shortly after he had been left to fend for himself by the maniac that had slaughtered his only family.

But life turned out to be fairly different than how he had summed it up to be as a lone child, Klonoa had taught him that. The dream traveller had taught him that there could be happy endings, that good people existed in the world. Perhaps he had also taught him that Love still existed somewhere.

He stomped his foot against the ground in frustration. This wasn't just stupid but confusing! If only he could tell for sure!

Guntz sat up in his seat. He knew he very well could know for sure if he invited the cat over. His presence would probably be enough to settle the feelings inside of him, or rather at least make them clearer and more certain.

But there was another problem. One of Klonoa not returning his feelings. Of course, while Guntz didn't care about gender when it came to attraction, he found that this wasn't the way everyone was, and Klonoa could very well not be interested in starting a relationship with another male. And even if he was, what reason did he have to reciprocating the hunters feelings when all he was to the poor cat was violent and rude?

The wolf once more stopped his train of thought, but this time with good reason. Whenever he found himself uselessly filling his head with doubts, especially when he was on a mission, he would remind himself that one cannot gain rewards without first taking risks. Right now he had to take a risk, if only to be certain if what he was feeling was what he thought it was.

He sighed as he got up and walked towards his bedroom. Since he didn't have much clothing, he kept miscellaneous equipment in his dresser. He pulled out a walkie talkie, the one he had used in the ruins of the moon to make Klonoa a diversion to the moos. He frowned softly, looking back on it he really should have warned the boy, but he knew there was a strong chance that the diversion wouldn't have been as successful if the young cat knew.

He shook the thought from his head as he took a deep breath and pressed down on a button to transmit to the receiving walkie talkie, which he hoped Klonoa still had. He paused for a moment before speaking into the device.

"Klonoa, are you there...? Do you still have the transmitter...?"

A few minutes passed with no reply, and the wolf sighed softly before setting the transmitter down. However just as he did, the machine crackled to life with the static of the ambiance of the relaying end.

"Hello? Guntz?"

He quickly grabbed device to reply, "Y-Yes, it's me! You still have the transmitter?"

A small giggle from the other end, "Yep, I just couldn't get rid of it! What's wrong, did something happen? I just finished lunch so I've been inside for a while"

The hunter took a deep breath to calm himself before pressing down on the relay button, "Everything's fine, I was just a little surprised, is all... I wanted to ask if you could come over to my house for a while... I have something important to discuss... You still know how to get here, right? You've been over a few times..."

Though Guntz couldn't see him, he could imagine the cat nodding eagerly before replying, "I'll be right over! See ya!" And with that he could hear Klonoa's transmitter being dropped as he headed out without hesitation.

The wolf let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and exited his bedroom to return to his previous spot in the living room, waiting. After what felt like too long there was a chipper knock at the door.

"Gan'su! I'm here!"

Guntz immediately got up, but then stopped himself before he got to the door. He wouldn't let himself look as eager as he felt, he wouldn't give any tells on how he felt, at least not in the doorway.

He opened the door calmly and gave a quiet greeting before letting Klonoa in. The cat smiled as he entered the house. He always liked how small Guntz's house was, even smaller and simpler than his own house, and it made it feel cozy and somewhat intimate. As soon as the younger teen was standing in the middle of his living room the hunter wasted no time before approaching him. Unaware, Klonoa just began to ask;

"So, what did you want to talk about-"

Though his sentence was finished he left the last word hanging in the air as Guntz began to invade his personal space. The wolf was just inches away from a Klonoa, and his breathing was uneven and filled with nervousness. He gently brought his hand up to lift the cat's chin so that their faces met almost evenly, and let the moment last for a while before speaking with an uncharacteristically shaky voice.

"I just... Need to settle something... To know something... For certain..."

And with that he carefully pulled Klonoa's face towards his own until their lips met and he brought them into a slow, tender kiss. The cat's eyes were wide and terrified, which would have been a bad sign if Guntz eyes had been open, but he was too lost in an amazing new feeling that burst though him when they made contact. He knew now for sure that Love existed, because he was certain he loved Klonoa. He was certain that he wanted him.

The hunter could feel both his own and his partner's hearts pounding with emotion as the cat wrapped his arms around him to deepen the kiss, which he hoped was a good sign.

After a while the two broke their kiss to breathe, both panting as they stared at each other, intimidating one another. The only follow up Guntz could give was a small nod and a look that hopefully could tell what his words couldn't. Klonoa smiled and gave a sigh of relief as he pulled the hunter into a tight hug.

"I love you too, Gan'su!"

The words made the wolf's previously stone heart melt. He happily returned the hug as he felt all the pressure and tenseness leave his body. He gently sat the young cat down next to himself as he held him close. It had been a long time since he had been in someone's arms, much too long of a time, and he wanted to savor this moment. Klonoa, not able to handle silence for too long, was the first to speak since they had seated themselves.

"Guntz...?," the hunter loosened his grip to look at him, and the cat's already flushed face deepened slightly, "... That was my first kiss..."

Guntz smiled before planting a small kiss on his partner's forehead, "Mine too... Did you like it...?"

"It was the best thing I've ever felt...," he gave a small, happy sigh and purred before snuggling close to the older teen, "...but can I ask you something...?"

"Of course"

There were so many questions Klonoa had rushing through his mind, but he'd have to settle for what spilled out of him mouth, "...does this mean we're boyfriends now...?"

The wolf chuckled softly, and for once his laugh didn't sound mocking or demeaning, but genuine, "If you want to be, then yes"

The dream traveller smiled as he pulled his new boyfriend into another kiss in response.


End file.
